


Smelling the Roses

by LordCheesecake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Candle Shop AU, First time writing fluff, Logan and Patton are kinda implied, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Probably really bad, basically set in bath and body works, everythings kinda implied, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCheesecake/pseuds/LordCheesecake
Summary: Virgil could admit that it was cute at first. Now, however, it was just annoying.OrVirgil wants to go home but this one guy just can't decide on what he wants





	Smelling the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write my other fic so this happened. I dunno. It sounded better in my head than on paper.

Virgil could admit that it was cute at first. Now, however, it was just annoying.

Virgil groaned inwardly, rubbing the corners of his eyes tiredly and blowing a few purple strands out of his face as he watched the man flutter around the candle stand for the nth time in nearly 20 minutes. He already walked around the entire store twice and smelled every candle three times, yet he still didn't know what he wanted.

"Remy," he muttered, turning to look at his coworker. "Go help him."

"Actually, I'm really busy," he said matter-of-factly, sipping his drink and not looking up from his phone. "You go help him."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"You work here too, you know."

"Ugh. Just stop complaining and go find what he needs. Once he's gone we can go home," Virgil sighed loudly, glaring at Remy who just shrugged. "Go on," he said, motioning towards the man who had made another round about the stand.

"But," he hesitated slightly, nervously picking at his nail polish. "What if he thinks we were rude because we didn't go to him sooner?" Remy groaned, lifting his gaze and running his free hand through his hair.

"Maybe he does, I don't know! Just go help him,"

Pushing himself off the counter he was leaning on, Virgil weaved his way through the different racks of soaps and bath bombs and made his way to stand beside the man. He was taller than Virgil by a good few inches, his hazel hair gelled and styled, rose scented perfume wafting lightly off his person. There was a confidence in the way he carried himself, almost like a prince from a fairy tale, making Virgil's insides feel warm. _He looks like a Princey._

Virgil cleared his throat, bringing 'Princey's' attention to him. "Um, sir? The store's closing soon, so if you're making any purchases, you should do that now," he said awkwardly.

'Princey' smiled at Virgil, causing nervous butterflies to bloom in his stomach. "Ah. I'm so very sorry. I just can't decide on what I want." his voice was smooth and silvery, almost as if it was carrying an invisible melody.

"Would you like some help? It's what I'm here for?" The man chuckled softly, making Virgil's cheeks feel hot and nodded.

"I would love for some help right now," he smiled and lifted up two different candles. "You see, I'm trying to find a housewarming gift for two dear friends of mine, but the problem is, I don't know which candle to buy." the man waited for Virgil to nod before continuing. Lifting up one of the candles, "One of them really likes these fore of, fresh and crisp smells, like pine. But the other," he lifted the other jar, "really liked warmers scents, like cinnamon rolls." he finished, placing the jars carefully back where they were,

"Why don't you just get both? You could get a third for yourself for a lower price too." 'Princey' shook his head.

"But what if they fight over them?" he asked, sighing dramatically. "I don't want to be the cause of a breakup," It took all of Virgil's willpower to not roll his eyes at the man, who was currently pouting over a few candles, all flustered feelings he once felt now gone.

"Do you maybe want to try getting them something else? We have soaps and creams if that interests you?" the man looked thoughtful for a second, staring at the candles longingly. "Why don't I show you." Virgil led the man to the back of the store and pulled different products for the man to look at. Turning to Remy, he saw that the other man had altered his focus from his phone to Virgil. Remy gave Virgil and enthusiastic thumbs up while Virgil flipped him off.

"Everything certainly looks nice, but I don't know if they'll like it." the man frowned at the bottle in his hands,

"What. You don't think they'll like Cashmere Glow?" 'Princey' laughed softly and replaced the tester bottle on the rack.

"I'm afraid not."

"What a shame," smiling, the man picked up another tube, trying the cream on the back of his hand. "We have, like, face masks and stuff over here," he said, gesturing to the shelves of masks and exfoliating scrubs.

"Maybe," the man hummed, rifling through the different plastic bags and tiny jars. Backing himself into the counter, Virgil turned to look at Remy.

"Time?"

"8:54" Virgil let out another sigh, ducking his head and running a hand through his hair.

"How much longer do you think he'll be here?"

"Hell, if I knew. Maybe another 5 minutes?"

***

10 minutes. 4 minutes past closing and 30 minutes too long for the man to still be here. The man's expression had changed from thoughtful to panicked in a comical amount of time and Virgil would've laughed at him if he wasn't so exasperated.

"What about this? Do you think they'' like this?" 'Princey' shook his head, giving Virgil an apologetic look when he growled under his breath.

"I don't know... perhaps I'll come back tomoro-" the man's words faltered when he saw Virgil's icy glare.

"What is something you think both of them would like?"

"You've already asked me that, but I'll tell you again: I don't know."

"I thought you said you were their friends!"

The man gasped. "Are you trying to say I'm a bad friend!"

Virgil sighed, letting out a calming breath to soothe his growing temper. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

The man harrumphed, turning away from Virgil and walked towards the door.

"Way to go, Virge. Now we can go home," Remy whispered, pushing his face into Virgil's personal bubble before he pushed him away. The man's hand was on the door when he stopped. The man mumbled something under his breath.

"I'm sorry? I couldn't hear that,"

"Roses and Vanilla. That's what they both like," he said, shifting to look back to the counter and before Virgil could comprehend what was happening, 'Princey's' hands were on his shoulders. "They both like roses and vanilla, but only if they're together. You don't happen to have rose candles, do you?"

Virgil bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't take them out of storage, but the desperate look in the man's eyes weakened his resolve.

"I really shouldn't be doing this," he sighed, opening the door behind the counter and ignoring the slight shake of Remy's head. Upon reentering the room, he had three creamy pink jars in his arms. "This isn't on the shelves, yet, but they'll be selling soon enough," Virgil set down the jars so the man could read the label. In small, gold cursive, the candles read 'Vanilla Roses'. "It's pretty creepy that we have the exact thing you want before it's on shelves," he hummed, feeling the warm glow return when the man gave him a broad smile.

"Thank you so much! This is... _amazing_!" opening one of the lids, he took in a deep breath, copper eyes shining excitedly. "Honestly. Thank you, uh, Virgil!" he ducked his head in embarrassment, willing the colour to leave his cheeks.

"I'm glad you like it." Virgil quickly checked his items and handed 'Princey' his receipt. "Well, I hope you have a nice night, sir."

The man smiled. "It's Roman," he said, grabbing his bag and heading towards the door. "I'll see you around, Virgil," he winked at the shorter man, causing his blush to intensify while Remy whistled softly in the background.

"That's a nice piece of as-" Virgil shoved him before Remy could finish his sentence and dragged him out of the store, locking the register and the door and turning off the lights. "What, Virgil? I'm just saying he's hot. You jealous?"

"Remy. If you don't shut up, I will kill you right here," ignoring Remy's loud cackling beside him when he tried to hide his red face in his sweater.

_It smells like roses..._

**Author's Note:**

> So...that happened. If people like this, I might add more to this universe, I guess. This whole thing legit sparked when I went into a bath and body works and they were selling Vanilla Rose candles. That's it.
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> You can check out my tumblr @lord-cheesecake if you want.


End file.
